Pendragon's Bane
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: What happens when you join the most powerful Warlock with the most powerful Dark Lord? An Once and Future King gets reawaken, that's what happens. Now it's the Boy Who Lived to get screwed up over and over again's job to make sure the world doesn't come to an end... and what is this about being meant to each other?
1. Prologue

**Pendragon's Bane**

* * *

 **Summary:** What happens when you join the most powerful warlock with the most powerful Dark Lord? An Once and Future King gets reawaken, that's what happens. Now it's the Boy Who Lived to get screwed up over and over again's job to make sure the world doesn't come to an end... and what is this about being meant to each other?

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and Merlin seasons

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Merlin, nor any of the characters from the series, they belong to BBC. I do not own Practical Magic, nor any of the spells from the movie, they belong to Griffin Dunne. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** KAP/QG, one sided ME/KAP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe, Crossover, Character Death, Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence, Alternate Universe – Time-traveller, Fear of Love

 **N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 1,216

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **–** Parseltongue **–**

«Talking in Mind»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Arthurian Era

 ** _ME's POV_**

Merlin arrived Camelot sadly only for the Queen, Guinevere, herself to came running to him and hugged him.

"Oh Merlin…"

"I…"

"I know." She agreed, just as wretchedly. "Come, I need my Personal Counsellor by my side."

"Gwen."

Gwen moved back and smiled sadly.

"Who better than the Court's Magician as my Personal Counsellor?"

Tears rolled down Merlin's eyes and he nodded, following her inside.

"Merlin." He turned to find Percival. "Gwaine's dead."

Merlin's eyes grew, before he nodded mournfully.

"So is Morgana."

"Good." The Knight of Camelot agreed harshly.

Merlin frowned at feeling a strange magic and turned towards Gwen.

"Gwen?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Are you magical?"

"No, you know that." She argued, stopping and looking back. "Why do you ask?"

"I… I can feel magic from you."

Gwen and Percival shared looks.

"Send word to Gaius to came to the Queen's chambers." Percival ordered to a passing servant who bowed and fled. "My Lady." He added to Gwen while pointing towards the stairways.

Gwen nodded, letting the Knight and Merlin escort her to Arthur… her chambers. When Gaius arrived Merlin and Percival left him inside alone with the Queen. Sir Leon came running, not long later.

"The Queen?"

"Gaius is with her." Merlin put in.

"Do you think Lady Morgana…?"

The door opened and Gaius stepped out.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked, afraid.

Camelot had just lost the King; it couldn't lose the Queen as well. Merlin couldn't.

"The Queen's fine. Great, actually."

"And the magic in her?" Percival wondered. "Merlin could feel it."

"The Queen's not cursed. She's with child, Lad."

Merlin gaped and a look at the Knights told him he wasn't the only one.

"Arthur's Heir." Merlin whispered and Gaius nodded. "That's the magic?"

"It must be very powerful indeed for you to feel it so early on. The child will need your tutoring like you needed mine, Merlin."

Merlin found himself smiling sadly for the first time since he'd buried Arthur in Avalon and nodded.

 **–PB–**

Summer 1940

 ** _TMR's POV_**

Tom watched as his godfather sighed yet again. Centuries may have passed and He still could not get over Tom's Ancestor, Arthur Pendragon.

He narrowed his eyes and swore right there and then that he, Tom Marvolo Riddle, would never fall in love. Actually; he would've find a ritual to get rid of the feeling completely!

 **–PB–**

September 1943

Tom waited inside the cupboard for Slughorn to finally leave his office.

He could've done the ritual back at his godfather's place. It would've been easier. No need to sneak it and steal. No fear of being found out since this ritual of the Old Religion was still seen as Dark Magic. Very Dark indeed.

Finally, the fat blond wizard left his office. It was good to know the alcohol Tom had slipped him earlier was starting to make effect. He left his hiding place and went to the office taking the ingredients that he couldn't steal from the students' ingredients storage.

Someone would say this took too much work for the after effects, Tom didn't mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Every single detail. Tom had found the perfect way to never feel love. As if someone would've ever be good enough for him…

Tom smirked at finding the last ingredient. At last!

He left the office and run to the Room of Come and Go. He picked his cauldron and got ready.

 _"When I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, fall in love will be for one person._

 _"One with dark as night,"_ Tom picked the Wool of Bat and set it on the cauldron, _"and unruly as a tornado hair."_ Then he added the Cat Hair.

 _"Will have the most vivid eyes"_ Newt Eyes were added to the mix, _"yet deadly like the death curse."_ Tom smirked and joined the Valerian Root, as if…

 _"Whose blood shares two magical creatures incompatible to each other."_ Immediately Snake Poison and Infusion of Wormwood were added together, making the potion to start fuming.

 _"Will have innocent personality"_ Tom sneered and went for the Unicorn Horn, _"yet scarred inside and out."_ Which was followed by Dried Nettle.

 _"With magic"_ Fairy Wings _"yet raised among muggles."_ And Daisy Roots were added, making Tom glare at the potion.

 _"Famous"_ Graphorn Horn was added, which was kind of a waste, _"yet unwillingly."_ Sloth Brain was added then.

 _"Powerful Light Core"_ Moly Petals, _"yet tainted with a flick of Dark."_ Nightshade immediately followed the petals.

 _"Cute and shy"_ Puffskein Heart _"yet strong and fierceful."_ Dragon Liver, another that was a waist of ingredient. Good thing he wasn't paying.

 _"Polite and cautious"_ Lionfish Spine, _"yet blunt and bold."_ Mistletoe Berries. Tom sighed, getting ready for the last verse.

 _"A Slytherin in soul"_ Snake Fang _"but a Gryffindor in heart."_

With the Griffin Claws Tom held his breath as he waited. If this worked, Tom was free. There would never be one that would fulfil all the requirements of the curse. He would never have to worry about love.

The teenager stepped back and closed his eyes as he felt the magic taking effect.

He was free.

 **–PB–**

Saturday, 24 July 1993

 ** _KAP's POV_**

A blond man crawled out of the lake, gasping for air. He looked down at his naked body and then up. He had died, how was he alive?

"Here, you can have this."

The blond looked at the young woman before him – around 9-year-old, 11-year-old at maximum – who was holding to him a shirt and trousers, although no undergarments. He nodded and stood out of the water, letting the girl help him out.

"Where are we?"

The green-eyed dark-haired girl looked at him strangely.

"Just outside Privet Drive, sir. Near Glastonbury."

Confused, the blond looked at the lake and then he saw what it was. Avalon.

"Thank you, Morgana."

"It's Harry."

"Where's Merlin?"

The girl groaned.

"How much have you drank last night?"

"Excuse me?"

"A naked man emerges from a lake. Either two things: lunatic or drunk."

Arthur huffed and started to walk to the town the girl spoke about. When she didn't immediately follow him, he called for her.

"Morgana!"

The girl huffed.

"Well, it's better than to be Dudley's punching bag."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as she run to follow him. Who was the right man who would dare hurt a woman? Even if as young as Morgana's?

They would've make a stop by this Dudley before he'd acquire a horse.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So… what do you think?

Not betaed yet, if you want or know someone please contact me immediately

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –Arthur and Morgana–

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** past KAP/QG

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe, Crossover, Character Death, Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence, Alternate Universe – Time-traveller, Fear of Love

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 4,027

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **–** Parseltongue **–**

«Talking in Mind»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–Arthur and Morgana–**

Saturday, 24 July 1993

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry watched as the man, Arthur, read the newspaper wide-eyed. He kept reading it over and over again.

"Who is this man in your uncle's clothes?" Aunt Petunia asked him in a whisper.

"I… I found him on the lake."

"Outside the town? By the forest?" Harry nodded to both questions. "Why were you there when I ordered you to put the clothes outside in the sun?"

"I run."

"Why?" Harry shivered as Dudley arrived and closed the front door with strength. Aunt Petunia hummed. "You'll lend in your room." Harry nodded. "He doesn't look like your kind."

"I don't believe he is, but… his mind… he even needs help to dress a shirt!"

Aunt Petunia turned towards Harry, wide-eyed.

"Who does he believe himself to be?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"It's King," Harry turned in a second, only to see Arthur there, "King Arthur Pendragon, Morgana."

Harry narrowed his eyes at seeing the smug look on the blond at Harry's scare. Bastard!

"Well, your royal assness will be staying in my room until we know what to do with you."

The man frowned, but nodded. Harry climbed up the stairs and went to his room, packing his things.

"You have magic." Harry turned only to see Arthur reading one of the books. "Don't you?"

Harry sighed and grabbed a book from Dudley's old books on the shelf and traded it with his school book.

"Do you know nothing of personal things?" he wondered.

Harry finished packing and when he was done he found the man by the desk, on the chair, gaping at the book.

"They… they wrote about us?"

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

"You really believe you are King Arthur, don't you?"

"I am King Arthur." Arthur set the book on the desk. "Were you born magical?"

"Hmmm… yes."

"So, you are like Merlin." Harry shrugged. "And your mother?"

"My mother was a witch. Although Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley are not."

The man nodded.

"Is it… normal? For young women to dress like that?"

Harry glanced down confused, only to then freeze and blush deep red.

"I'm a boy!" he made his best not to shout, he didn't want Dudley on the next room to find out that this man thought Harry was a girl. He'd never live it down!

Arthur's eyes grew and he looked down at Harry's shirt.

"But that…"

"Second-handed shirt from my cousin." Harry argued. "It's not a dress!"

Arthur frowned, before he nodded

 **–PB–**

Wednesday, 25 July 1973

Harry groaned and opened one eye to see the blurry figure of one Arthur Bloody Pendragon outside his open cupboard, after kicking him awake.

"What is it? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Your family is missing."

"Wha…" Harry crawled out the cupboard. He was getting too tall to sleep there. He stood and put on his glasses. "How so?"

"You, me and your owl are the only ones in the house." Arthur put in. "Something happened while we slept."

Harry approached the front door and opened it, he glanced back towards Arthur and then outside again. The sun had yet to rise.

"I have a feeling we travelled back in time."

Arthur came running towards the door, ecstatic, only to sigh.

"Not for long though."

Harry nodded. Privet Drive was being built… luckily number 4 was already finished… even so… when the staff would've arrive in the morning… shit! They had to leave! Like… NOW!

"We need to leave. In the morning, the workers…"

"I need my sword."

Harry frowned, looking at Arthur. Then he groaned and nodded.

"If you really are Arthur then the lake – if it really is the lake of Avalon – will grant you your stone sword back – if what I remember from King Arthur's legend is right."

Arthur nodded and Harry went upstairs, picking Hedwig. Once he arrived downstairs, his trunk was already outside. He grabbed it and they went on their way.

"Are you really always this quiet?"

"My relatives taught me to rarely speak unless strictly necessary. I never had friends growing up thanks to my cousin and once I found out I'm a wizard I got two friends… but… now…"

"Avalon's magic brought us together, Morgana, -"

"Harry."

"-for a reason. I was dead myself. And I'm here, alive."

"I'm meant to be dead." Harry put in, only for Arthur to look back. "As a baby a Dark Wizard attacked my parents and failed to kill me. Last month he poisoned me with Basilisk poison, but a Phoenix saved me with its tears."

"Magical creatures?" Arthur asked and Harry nodded. "I was taught that all magic is evil."

"Not true. It depends of the wielder." Harry glanced around. "Hmm… where is the lake really?"

Arthur huffed.

"You are worse than Merlin, Morgana -"

"Harry."

"-, come, the lake is this way."

Harry grumbled as the blond steadily walked away.

"Slow down! In case you've forgotten, I'm not empty handed this time!"

Arthur huffed, approached and grabbed the trunk, pulled it over his shoulder – to Harry's most astonishment; damn those muscles weren't there just for show! – and walked away. Harry hurried to follow.

"Keep up, Morgana. I won't wait up for you."

With a roll of eyes, Harry smiled.

"Yes, Sire."

They went to the lakeshores.

"What now?" Arthur asked, turning towards Harry.

"Well… I don't know. I'm not Merlin and I don't know the books all that well, Sir." Harry massaged the back of his neck. "I guess we call for the Lady of the Lake."

"Do it then."

"Wha…"

"Use your powers, Morgana!"

Harry gulped down and glanced at the lake. How?

"I… I don't know how."

Arthur sighed and approached, kneeling with one leg before Harry.

"Trust me on this. This is Avalon. This is where Merlin left me. The Once and Future King. Like you said, it depends on the user. This sword on the wrong hands can mean great danger. I need your help. I'm certain Merlin didn't leave me unprotected."

Harry glanced at the lake and took out his shoes and socks, before he stepped into the water.

"Lady of the Lake!" he bellowed.

There was something strange with the water. As if… as if it was magical.

"Perfect."

Harry glanced up from the water on his feet, to Arthur climbing unto the water, only to actually see a hand holding a sword. Well… that proved it then. Arthur smiled back when he returned.

"Is that Excalibur?"

"By Excalibur I believe you meant King Arthur's sword, so the answer is Indeed. Now I can protect us on our journey. Where's the closest magical place?"

"London." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Camelot."

"London it is." Arthur picked the truck and walked away.

Harry glanced at the water on his feet one more time, mournfully.

"Morgana!"

"Coming!" Harry agreed, running to his shoes. He hurried to put on his socks and shoes, before grabbing Hedwig's cage and running behind the King.

 **–PB–**

"Why are we heading to a magical town?"

"I need to find Merlin."

"He must be dead… it's been centuries!"

"I know." Arthur agreed as they ate the meal they'd stolen from a nearby house. "Although it's the only plan we got."

Harry passed a hand through his hair.

"Point taken. Are those clothes comfier?"

"Hmm? Yes. I still don't like stealing from my own people."

"We'll pay them back… eventually." Harry promised and Arthur nodded. "How many days?"

"Two nights on foot with getting up and going to bed with the sun. It would be quicker on horse. Even so; we'll arrive on the third night. No more breaks though!"

Harry snorted at picturing himself arrive London on a horse with King Arthur, a school trunk and Hedwig.

"Easier to get a car. And faster… although I'd have to drive. You have no idea how."

"That metallic thing? No."

"Grow up." Harry argued, leaning back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes.

"I'm a King. You can't speak like that to me."

"Grow up, _Sire_."

Harry opened his eyes amused, only to see Arthur look back sadly.

"Sleep. It's a long day tomorrow."

Harry nodded, uncertain. He wondered what he had done wrong.

"Good night, Sire." He laid down to sleep.

 **–PB–**

Friday, 27 July 1973

Once they arrived the Leaky Cauldron – finally – they took a bath, before eating a meal on the pub. Good thing Harry's money worked on this timeline… then Harry left the King on their room and went to Gringotts. _Damn, his feet HURT!_ As good as it was that future money worked, it wouldn't last forever.

"Follow me." Harry paled when a goblin met him at the door and took him to the backdoors. "The Once and Future King?"

"Sleeping at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Room already paid?" Harry shook his head. "The money?"

Harry took out the coins-purse. The goblin looked through it.

"Wh… why are we here? In this time, I mean."

"It looks like it's where the Once and Future King is most needed." The goblin replied. "Here, yours family account keys." Harry accepted them. "Your papers. And a letter for the innkeeper."

Harry accepted puzzled.

"How so?"

"You really thought King Arthur's poor?" Harry blushed deep red. "Sure, you can't use the Pendragon's name, but besides that you two are meant to be in this time."

Harry glanced at the keys and parchments, before he looked up to the goblin.

"Can I get money for us to go buy clothes tomorrow?"

The goblin wrote on another parchment that he gave Harry.

"Until the King's authorization, you can't access the account."

"Seems fair." Harry nodded, then he bowed. "Thank you."

Griphook nodded and Harry left, once inside the Leaky Cauldron he gave Tom – not yet toothless – the parchment. He read it and nodded.

"Very well, Mr King. You should go sleep. You and your father look dead on yours feet."

"It's been a long journey." Harry agreed.

He went to the room and, once inside, he locked the door.

"Where did you go?"

"Wizard's Bank. Looks like you are still rich, Sire."

"Found Merlin?"

"Sadly not."

Arthur nodded as Harry changed to his PJs. He gave the King both parchments and he read it.

"Arthur King and Harry Morgan King. Seems good to me."

Harry laid on the second bed.

"The second parchment is for getting clothes tomorrow."

"Perfect."

"The innkeeper thinks you are my father though, Sire."

Arthur glanced back, before he set the parchment of the bedside table between them.

"It will bring less questions as to why we live together." He agreed. "Sleep, Morgana. I'll protect you."

Harry blushed and nodded, taking out his glasses.

"Good night, Sire."

"Good night."

Harry blew off the candle and laid down on the pillow.

 **–PB–**

Harry smiled amused as Arthur made the seamstress work her ass off as he looked through every single detail of every cloth she'd brought him to choose from. He sure knew a lot about clothes, all things considered - he couldn't freaking dress himself!

"And a leather holsters for both my sword and Morgan's wand!" he added after the woman as she run to the backdoors for something.

"Wand holster is in the Ollivander's, Mr King." The woman put in from the backdoors.

Arthur glanced towards Harry.

"Wand shop."

"We'll stop there later then. If you need the wand to do magic, you need it by hand. Won't have you unprotected."

Harry blushed and bowed his head, uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Sir."

"I failed with Morgana and Mordred, I won't repeat with you." Arthur argued, forcing Harry's chin up – when had he arrived Harry's side? – and making him look directly into the blond's eyes. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

A friendly pat on Harry's cheek and Arthur was back on his feet.

 **–PB–**

Harry glanced at the Hogwarts envelope mournfully.

"What is it, Morgan?"

"Hmm?"

"That letter. You haven't stopped sighing since you've received it.

Harry took out the letter and uncoiled it.

" _Dear Mr H. King_

 _We pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On your return letter we'd like to know the classes you intend to enrol for your third year grade._

 _With the best compliments_

 _Horace Slughorn_

 _Deputy Headmaster_ "

"Where's this?"

"Scotland."

"Speak English!"

Harry massaged his eyebrows. He stood, picked several coins and left their room at Leaky Cauldron. Once he returned he threw a map at Arthur's face.

"We are in England. In London. Hogwarts is in Scotland, half a day journey on train. That metallic thing that we listen to travel by our side every hour."

Arthur opened the map and studied it in thought.

"How much does a map worth?"

"13 Sickles and 22 Knuts. An average amount."

Arthur frowned, looking up.

"It's more expensive than our meals."

Harry shrugged.

"You needed a map. Your geography is terrible to say the least."

"I'll have you know my geography is perfect… I'm just unused to the new names and the… updates."

"You'd freak out over United States then." Harry grumbled.

"States?"

Harry threw his face on his hands.

"Fine." He stood, left and returned with a Globe that he gave Arthur. "This is Earth. This is England where we live." Arthur nodded confused. Harry moved the Globe around. "And all of this is the planet's map."

Arthur looked at his UK map, then at the Globe.

"I own all that?"

"No, just the UK… United Kingdom."

Arthur sighed relieved.

"What's that about extra classes?"

"Third year you join two new classes to the curriculum."

"Which are they?"

"The core classes are: Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology…"

"DADA?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration."

Arthur huffed.

"Merlin was great at the last one."

"Now the electives are: Arithmancy, CMC - Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies – studies of non-magic people – and Studies of Ancient Runes."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"CMC." Arthur nodded, approvingly. "Arithmancy is magical maths, so nope: normal math is already hard enough. Muggle Studies… why bother to learn what I already do?"

"Point taken."

"Ancient Runes… it's old language."

"Most likely the Old Religion." Arthur agreed. "Probably a difficult class. With your attention spam not a good idea."

"Hey!" Harry argued embarrassed. "Besides, if I go to Hogwarts… how about you?"

"We'll think about that later. Your education in first place."

 **–PB–**

Monday, 30 July 1973

Harry passed a hand through his opposite arm to warm it up. Suddenly it had gotten cold. He glanced from Arthur looking though the books and then outside the bookstore at hearing a scream. Scream? Was someone hurt? He left the shop and immediately he heard it louder. Why wasn't anyone reacting? Couldn't anyone else hear her? Harry run after the sound.

 **–PB–**

 ** _KAP's POV_**

Arthur frowned when Morgan just scampered off. Immediately he followed the boy. It wasn't hard to track him – he'd need to teach the boy how to learn to not be this obvious – although what he found surprised him. A black robed figure was leaning over Morgan and… sucking the breath out of Morgan. Arthur picked his sword and quickly and efficiently sliced the creature, making it fall to the floor cut in half. Morgan glanced up at him through half lidded eyes.

"The… the woman?"

"Magical creature." Arthur argued, making sure it was dead with the edge of the sword.

"I heard a woman." Morgan insisted, still not quite there.

"And I heard my father." Arthur argued. "Honestly, what were you thinking?!"

Morgan frowned as he gathered his beings. Arthur let him. He had had his fair share of magical creatures in his own time.

"Hmm… in my defence… I was left unsupervised."

Arthur's eyes grew, before he smiled at the cheeky kid.

"There's still hope for you, after all."

It was the wrong thing to say. Morgan blushed and shielded away as if Arthur had screamed at him instead. If Arthur wasn't in the past right now, he would've gone after Vernon Dursley right now! Show him what a real man is made of.

 **–PB–**

 ** _HP's POV_**

"What happened?"

Harry glanced at Tom.

"Creature attacked us… Black robe like figure… tried to suck my life…"

"A Dementor?" the innkeeper ran behind the counter and quickly and efficiently set two hot cocoas for each. "You're lucky to be alive. Here. Chocolate. Only thing that works after a Dementor meeting."

Harry and Arthur picked the mugs, made cheers to each other before drinking it up.

"Which of you got attacked?" a man in a red robe asked.

"Morgan did." Arthur put in, signalling towards Harry. "I got there just in time to keep it from… kissing?"

"You saw its mouth?" the man asked wide-eyed and Harry nodded. "And you're still with your soul? Do you have any idea how lucky you are, Boy?" Harry shrugged. "Honestly. You lived through a Kiss of a Dementor!"

"I also survived Basilisk poison and you don't see me vainglory about it." Harry retorted, finishing his hot cocoa. "I'm going to take a bath and head to bed."

Arthur nodded.

"Dry your hair."

Harry groaned.

"Sir, yes sir." He agreed, walking away as he saluted copying the officer's salute in a joking way.

 **–PB–**

 ** _KAP's POV_**

"You have an exceptional son, Mr King."

Arthur watched as Morgan disappeared up the stairs after making a strange movement with his fingers over his forehead that Arthur just knew had been meant to provoke. He'd have to look up into that.

"One of a kind."

"Was he really poisoned by Basilisk?" Arthur looked at the red-robed wizard with a raised eyebrow. "Huge deadly magical snake."

Arthur nodded.

"He has the scar to prove it on his arm." He agreed. "Tom, may you send some food upstairs to our room? Don't want to leave Morgan alone."

"Of course, Mr King. Can you say where the creature attacked your son?"

"It called us with screams towards a dark alley… by the bags shop?"

"Perfect." The wizard in red robes left, wand in hand.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Auror. Magical protectors of the law." Tom explained. "It's his job to do these jobs."

So… he worked for the actual King, like the Knights worked for Arthur. He'd ask Morgan later.

"Thank you, Tom."

"Morgan's Mother should've explained better to you two."

Arthur smiled sadly.

"I believe that's entirely my fault. I didn't want to accept magic."

Tom hummed as he accompanied Arthur upstairs with a tray of food.

"Explains a lot. He refused his magic for you, hasn't he?"

"I believe he did."

Tom smiled back as Arthur opened the door.

"Don't worry, Sire. He cares a lot about what you think of him. He'll make you proud."

"He's a King." Arthur agreed. What had Morgan's relatives done to the lad?

 **–PB–**

Tuesday, 31 July 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry's eyes grew when next morning his name was on Daily Prophet's first page: _Boy Who Lived_. He groaned and let his forehead fall on the table.

"Please kill me." He begged.

"It's not the end of the world, Morgan." Arthur argued.

"I don't want fame!"

"To be known for your achievements if something to be pleased about."

Harry raised his head just enough to glare at the King.

"Not an achievement. Someone always saved my ass."

"Still survived deadly magical creatures."

"You'd never understand." Harry groaned and let his forehead fall on the table again.

Harry could hear Arthur's snort, but he was only thankful at the lack of pics or the fans demanding for a hand shake would've already start.

"Here." Harry raised his head as a folder was gifted to Arthur by the bartender. "Everything is as requested. You only need to sign."

Harry watched confused as Arthur looked through the folder, before accepting the quill and signed his name.

"Wha…"

"Our new home." Arthur put in, before he smiled up towards Harry. "Happy Birthday."

Harry gaped as Tom retrieved the paperwork and hurried away.

"I…"

"It was on your papers, Morgan." Arthur put in, in a whisper. "I got us a place at Hogsmead, near Hogwarts School."

"Really?" Harry asked ecstatically, only to then blush.

"Really." Arthur agreed with a smile. "With luck we'll be able to move in even today."

"You mean get a ticket and go on a train?" Arthur's face sneered, but the man nodded. "Good, my feet would kill me otherwise."

Arthur huffed.

"Don't be such a baby, Morgan."

"You made me do a two hours and half drive in three days walking."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Just finish your breakfast, _Morgana_."

"Yes, Sir."

 **–PB–**

As soon as they left the Knight Bus, the two traded looks. Never again!

"Next time, we walk." Harry put in.

"Agreed." Arthur nodded and then opened the door to their new house and life.

Harry entered the old themed house, even surprised Arthur had bought something so… peasant. It was nice.

"Thanks."

"You welcome, Morgan. It's not Camelot, but a peasant house it's better than to live at an inn."

Harry wondered if Arthur even knew about more recent themed houses. Then again, didn't matter. He went to supervisionate the house. On the left of the entrance was the Master bedroom that even had a fireplace. He let Arthur claim it. To the right was the kitchen and some stairs, when he climbed he noticed that there was a bed over the kitchen – which explain why the kitchen's ceiling was so low. Approaching the small window, he could see Hogwarts in the horizon over Hogsmead. He loved it.

"I take it you like your room."

Harry glanced away from the window to Arthur, at the stairs.

"I love it."

"Perfect. We have a backyard perfect for training. Maybe even some gardening for you." Harry grinned back. "Although for now… food. I'm starving."

Harry left his corner and quickly pulled a school robe over his trousers and shirt, before following Arthur downstairs.

"No bathroom, though."

"Don't you have a chamber pot in your room as well?"

Harry looked at Arthur strangely. Was this man for real? He'd need to have a talk with those goblins…

"We really need to update your upbringing." Harry grumbled.

"What is that meant to mean?" Arthur asked after him as they left into the snowy town.

"I'm not taking bucket baths." Harry argued.

"I'll have you know that bucket baths were very usual and…"

"Arthur!" Arthur shut up and glanced at Harry. "We're not in Medieval time any longer. I refuse to give up hot bath. In an actual bathtub. I can let go of the toilet. I can pee wherever, but bathing? Honestly! This is 1970s!"

"You are very strange, Morgan." Harry frowned confused. "One moment you are shy and embarrassed, the other you are storming at me. Not many people dare speak to me like that."

Harry blushed and lowered his head.

"And maybe it has done you some good." He put in, shyly.

If he expected an angry Arthur, he was wrong. The blond man laughed.

"Come on, Kiddo. It's time to eat."

"Can… can I have pudding?" Harry wondered as they approached an inn.

"Of course. It's not every day you make 10-year-old after all."

Harry frowned and turned towards the blond.

"It's thir _TEEN_!"

 **(TBC)**

* * *

And it's Friday again, and Friday it's Pendragon's day


	3. Chapter II –Magic Sentient–

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** KAP/QG, one sided ME/KAP, TMR/HJP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe, Crossover, Character Death, Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,955

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **–** Parseltongue **–**

«Talking in Mind»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Magic Sentient** **–**

Tuesday, 31 July 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

It was embarrassing how all the women at the café cooed at his outburst. Honestly! What was wrong with Arthur's eyes?

"Frankly, Father. Stop babying me already!"

If he expected Arthur to let it go, he was fairly mistaken.

"Never, _Morgana_." Harry went deep red as Arthur messed his hair even further. "Someone has to."

It was all his own fault. He should've learnt by now to don't bring the King anywhere. Frankly. What was he thinking?

 **–PB–**

Saturday, 4 August 1973

 ** _ME's POV_**

Merlin glanced up from his book when Tom stormed inside the house, furious.

"I take it the interview went terribly wrong?"

"He only agreed to see me because law forces him to!"

"I told you you should've use the Tom Riddle's form instead of your actual one." He argued, returning to the book disinterested. Only to frown when the man appeared with hands on each side of Merlin's armchair, locking him in. "Tom?"

"Can you at least pretend to care?"

Merlin sighed.

"You don't really want to teach, Tom. You want minions. I won't placate in that."

"Do you want a wizard burn on the stick again?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"You know I don't, Tom."

"If Dumbledore gets his way, that is what is going to happen."

Merlin massaged his eyebrows.

"Tom…"

"Tanks! Bombs!"

Merlin's stomach tightened at picturing the World War I and II only against all the wizards and witches.

"What you want me to do? I can't get you a job at the school. Not as Lord Voldemort."

Tom sneered in disgust, stepping back.

"As Tom Riddle, then."

Merlin nodded and stood, rolling his shoulders. What he didn't do for a Pendragon…

"Very well then…"

"Merlin!" Merlin stopped by the door and looked back. "Thank you."

The smile he threw at Merlin took his breath away. Even with this dark tainted figure he had. Damn, the bastard had to know exactly the effects he had on Merlin!

"I'm here for you, Tom. Always."

"I know."

Merlin smiled sadly. He had taught well the kid… he even had Arthur's bloody pride.

Merlin turned and apparated away - oh, how this would've come in handy back in the days - to the Ministry of Magic. He climbed the stairs to the top floor and the man at the entrance immediately run to help him to a chair.

"Emrys!"

Merlin smiled at the Minister when he came to meet him in the waiting room.

"Sorry came uninvited."

"No problem. How can I help you?"

"Something to drink would've be nice." Next time he wouldn't climb as an old man. Damn his back. The Minister laughed and signalled his secretary. "Next… this."

He passed the Minister a folder with Tom's school grades. As Merlin drank his water, the Minister read it in thought.

"Intern proposal?"

"DADA Professor proposal."

"Dumbledore…"

"Refused him."

The Minister frowned and read again the file.

"With these grades?"

"You see why I came to you."

"You did well, Emrys. I'll see to this right away. On the mean time… Cornelius, when Emrys regain his breath help him down the stairways to the bottom floor."

"Yes, sir."

Merlin smiled thankfully, while internally he groaned. There goes the idea of changing back.

 **–PB–**

Saturday, 25 August 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Potter!"

Harry froze and turned slowly. There right before him was a furious clerk.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think you are doing here, Lad? I told you never to enter my shop ever again. And alone! What would your parents ever say?"

"My… parents?"

James and Lily?

"Oh, I'm not falling for that trick, Lad. I'm calling your father right away. Honestly! Whatever did the Potters ever do to get stuck with such an unbearable brat like you?"

Harry's eyes grew. _Bu… they had just met! Not to mention… his parents were dead._ An old man left the shop's fireplace.

"What is it, Malvin?"

"Your son is here again."

"James?" the old man turned towards Harry surprised, who couldn't help but gape. Finally, the man shook his head fondly. "What did you get into this time, James?"

"I…" Harry's voice refused to work.

"Is there anything wrong, Morgan?"

Harry looked up as Arthur appeared right next by his back, a hand on Harry's shoulder. Arthur… right. Time travel… King…

"These people are scaring me, Father. They keep calling me Potter and Brat and James all over again." Harry didn't have to fake his hiccup.

This old man… he was Harry's Grandfather!

"James, this play has gone too fa…"

"Harry Morgan King!" Arthur hissed, pulling Harry behind his back. "That's the name of my son. Come, Morgan, we'll go shopping for your training clothes elsewhere."

Harry nodded and let Arthur pull him out.

"How dare you?" Mr Potter hissed. "I recognise my own son!"

Arthur glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry sighed and pulled his bands away from his forehead to show his lightning scar.

"Morgan was attacked by evil magic users -"

"Dark Wizards." Harry supplied.

"- by Dark Wizards. Not to mention that you…" Arthur glanced towards Harry to make certain. "Wizards," Harry nodded "tend to only use those tunics -"

"Robes."

"- robes with nothing underneath! At least Morgan uses some proper clothes underneath!"

That left both the seller and Mr Potter gaping, while Arthur turned and pulled Harry out the shop.

"You know… you just insulted the entirely Wizardry World."

"I have a vague idea." Arthur agreed. "Was he… grandfather?"

"I believe so."

Arthur set a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know we just met, Morgan, but…"

Harry smiled up at the man.

"Thank you."

"You are still getting training lessons."

Harry groaned, which made Arthur laugh.

"Can I at least get a cleaning kit for my broom?"

Arthur frowned confused.

"Broom?"

"We fly on them."

Arthur's eyes grew.

"Oh… sure."

Harry smiled thankfully and they entered the first broom shop that showed up.

"Can I help?"

"Hmm… sure. I need a cleaning kit." Harry put in as he looked around at the brooms.

"Type?"

"Nimbus."

The man frowned.

"A Nimbus? They are so out of fashion and…"

"It's the best broom in the whole world." Harry agreed. "And these brooms are great and stuff…" Harry turned towards Arthur. "If you are learning how to fly, that is."

Arthur smirked as the man gaped.

"I'll have you know that all great flyers…"

"Will be jealous of my son's greatest broom." Arthur agreed. "The cleaning kit?"

Grudgingly, the kit was given and paid. After that, they went home. Harry climbed to his room, fetched his broom and took it downstairs to take care of it. He could see Arthur's look through the whole cleaning, until he finally sighed and looked up.

"Yes?"

"Does it really fly?"

Harry put the broom on the floor by his side.

"Up!" it jumped unto his hand, then he sat on it and levitated just enough. "Happy?"

"Very. Not so sure about what Merlin would've think of the idea, though."

Harry snorted, returning to his own feet. Then he heard Hedwig's hoot as she entered through the window. She offered a letter to Harry. He picked it and uncoiled the parchment.

"My school book list. Oh… and they accepted your training as an actual class."

"Perfect."

"They send our training lessons timetable as well. And the school slip for you to enter the school on those hours." Arthur nodded, accepting the parchment. "They also send a slip for Hogsmead weekends. You need to sign it." Arthur accepted it and went to the table, picking a quill while reading the slip. "Possible books have been added to my list for you to choose from for my training classes."

"Oh?" Arthur looked up confused.

There was a knock and Arthur stood going to open it. An old blond man was there.

"Mr King, I presume?"

"The very same." Arthur agreed.

"My name is Horace Slughorn, I'm a Potions Professor at Hogwarts School."

Arthur stepped away from the door and Slughorn entered. Harry bowed his head at the Professor, sincerely hoping this one was better than Snape.

"Professor."

"Mr King." The Professor agreed with a smile. "I am the Hogwarts School's Deputy Headmaster." He put towards Arthur. "It has come to our understandment that you are a Muggle, sir?"

"Muggle?" Arthur turned towards Harry.

"I told you that one already… non-magic people." Harry explained. "Yes, Father is a Muggle."

"And the Mother?"

"She had magic." Arthur agreed, sitting behind the table and finishing the slip. "She raised our son by herself until this summer, when she…"

"So Mrs King was the one to teach magic?" Harry nodded. "In your files it says that you've been poisoned?"

"Dark Wizards attacked them." Arthur replied. "My son was bitten by a magical snake… my wife used the rest of her strength to call for me for help."

"Why were you not with them?"

Arthur and Harry shared looks.

"Father freaked out when he realized Mother had magic."

Slughorn's eyes grew.

"I'm sorry. I know some Muggles don't…"

"For Morgana's sake, I am trying." Arthur argued. "On Morgan's letter it said books for his training classes?" he added while handing Harry a parchment.

Harry accepted the slip and securely saved it on his pocket.

"Anything wrong with those books?"

"I'm teaching him how to defend himself. What's the book for?"

Slughorn frowned and turned towards Harry.

"Muggle training." Harry put in. "With my wand, sure, but Muggle."

Slughorn nodded thankfully.

"There's several techniques to teach a young wizard how to defend himself. Breathing techniques to better flew out the magic. To better get in touch with it. Maybe even feel others…"

"I already feel magic." Harry argued as he finished setting tea on the table.

"Excuse me?"

"I can feel magic." Harry shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, his eyes on Slughorn.

"From your face the fact that Morgan can feel the magic on the wand at the shop window of the wandshop is not normal."

Slughorn glanced at Harry as Harry served him the tea.

"May I do a check-up?" he asked Arthur, who nodded. "I need you to stay very still. Even if it… tickles."

Harry closed his eyes and had to bit his bottom lip as he felt a warm feeling pass over him. Damn it was hard not to laugh.

"How much powerful?"

He opened his eyes to see Slughorn back on his seat, sipping his tea.

"With that reaction? Young King is a Magic Sentient. Not a taught one, which can be harmful to him… and to everyone around him."

"Special techniques to Sentients?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes. Good thing he is in training classes, as it branches a lot." Slughorn smiled at Arthur. "You have a powerful son. You should be proud of him."

Arthur smiled.

"I will… as soon as he learns not to get into trouble."

"I don't do it on purpose." Harry argued as he returned with a brunch of cookies, deep red.

"Wand hand?" Slughorn asked as Harry set the cookies on the table and Harry showed the wand holster up his forearm. "Right handed… can you use your left?" Harry shook his head puzzled. Slughorn turned towards Arthur. "Magic Sentient need to exercise both hands. Magic flows from both sides. If he only teaches himself from one side then…"

"Two wands?"

"It would've be better." Slughorn agreed.

"Then it looks like we need to go to Diagon Alley after all… so not fancying the bus ride."

"Good." Harry exclaimed happily. "We'll finally have time to speak with the Account Manager."

"Account Manager?"

"Father bought this house… although it lacks plumbing."

Slughorn's eyes grew.

"Oh my… bathroom?"

"Inexistent." Harry agreed.

"I know just the wizard for the job." Slughorn put in to Arthur. "And at an incredibly cheap price."

"We'd be thankful." Arthur agreed. "Anything for Morgan to stop pointing it out on every chance he's got." He added with a groan.

Harry grinned.

"If it wasn't for me, we'd be having bucket bathes." Harry argued. "Honestly, we're lucky that Ab lets us use the baths."

"Stop gloating, Morgana!" Arthur grumbled.

Slughorn smiled.

"Want me to give you a ride to Diagon Alley? No need to take the Knight Bus."

"Why not?" both Harry and Arthur agreed.

 **–PB–**

"Here again, Mr King?" Harry blushed at Ollivander's comment. "Anything wrong with the wand holster?"

"No… I… what do you know about Magic Sentients?"

Ollivander stepped back and took a good look at Harry.

"You are one?" Harry nodded. "I never tested you the first time?" Harry shook his head. "What was I thinking? Extend your left arm. Need to measure you." Harry nodded and took out his robe, before raising his arms horizontally. "Very well. You can feel Merlin's wand at the shop window, can't you?"

"Yes." Harry agreed as the metric tape started to move around him. "Professor Slughorn said it's not normal."

"Normal per se, it isn't. For a Sentient… not unheard of." Harry hummed as the heap of wands started to grow on counter. "Parents' names?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"Muggleborn?"

"Yes."

"Lily Evans." Ollivander agreed. "You have a lot of her."

Harry smiled shyly.

"Thank you. People usually say I take after my…"

"You do. But you aren't just his." Ollivander argued and stopped the tape before giving Harry a wand only to replace it. "For the Phoenix' wand I take it it was a long go."

"Yes, Sir."

Ollivander frowned at the way Harry grabbed the wand. Then grabbed the wand and pushed the sleeve, to look at the Basilisk scar.

"Snake specimen?"

"Basilisk."

"Cure?"

"Fawkes." Harry let his Phoenix' wand fly to his right hand. "The owner of this wand's feather."

Ollivander nodded.

"Basilisk, Basilisk… what do I have…"

A wand was given Harry and another, and another and another. Like last time, the wizard only grew more excited each time a wand was refused.

"I love a good puzzle." Mr Ollivander put in. "I had to be really old not to realize the Magic Sentient if it was this hard last time."

"31st July '91. My 11th birthday."

Ollivander looked back from the wand boxes.

"Not that old then… better make a healer check-up." Ollivander winked at Harry, who snorted. "What about purity instead of venoms… try this one."

Harry accepted it and immediately red sparks left the wand.

"It's perfect." Harry grinned, thankfully.

"Now, on to holsters… 10 inches, Hawthorn wood and Unicorn hair core."

Harry let the man work as he tested the feeling of the wand on his left hand.

"Any special books you advise for my training sessions with the King?"

"You'll have training lessons with King?" Harry nodded. "I'll write down the book titles. To better help you along the trainings."

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled back.

 **–PB–**

 ** _ME's POV_**

Tom accepted the tea that Merlin served him, his face on a book as he got ready for the upcoming school year. Merlin picked his own book and sat down. He could feel Hogwarts tingling with excitement something had to be about to happen…

"The Headmaster is coming." He put in.

"I have a lot to get ready. Need to study my classes books before the school year starts."

"That's a terrible excuse, Tom." Merlin reprimanded his godson, who raised an eyebrow back without looking away from his book.

The infirmary's door opened. Merlin glanced at the entering Headmaster with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"Emrys." Merlin nodded. "Tom."

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom agreed without looking up from his books.

"Tom Marvolo." Merlin hissed and the wizard finally looked up from the book. "I believe I've taught you better than that."

Tom turned towards Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." He put in gallantly, before – like a petulant child – turned towards Merlin and raised his eyebrows. "May I return to my studies now, Godfather?"

Bloody, insolent bastard. Merlin sighed and nodded.

"God… father?" Dumbledore wondered.

Merlin looked at Dumbledore.

"I knew Merope long time ago when she was a toddler. When her mother died, her grandfather cut the contact with the Gaunts and I lost contact. I met Tom he was already in school. Took him in back then." Merlin explained and lent on his staff to stand. "And yes. I was the one to go to the Minister. The Emrys' name still means something to some people."

"Emrys…"

"Grindelwald's defeater or not; you are not all powerful. Now leave my infirmary. I have to count all the potions and balms I have for the upcoming year. Not to mention that Tom has a week to study seven books."

"That's not just why I've come." Merlin looked towards the Headmaster. "You need to prepare your storage for a poisoned transferred student. Home taught with his mother. Was attacked by Dark Wizards and Mother died calling for his Father's help. He was poisoned with Basilisk during said attack."

Tom looked up immediately.

"Poisoned?"

"Bitten." Dumbledore agreed.

It was no need to be said. Dumbledore suspected it had been Tom and his knights. Merlin glanced at his godson, before back to Dumbledore.

"How did he survive?"

"Apparently Fawkes decided to intervene."

Which explained why Dumbledore was letting a transfer student in…

"I'll need a drop of Fawkes' tears."

"It won't be easy, but will be done." Dumbledore agreed.

"I take it this is the Boy Who Lived that everyone is all about." Tom wondered.

"Apparently he survived a Dementor's attack as well." Dumbledore put in. "Horace is with them in Diagon Alley as we speak."

"Very well, Headmaster. If that will be all?" Dumbledore nodded and left. "Tom?"

"No Basilisk's use." He retorted. "How much poison do you require?" he added as he stood.

"As much as you can harvest. I need it for the child's safety."

Tom nodded, storing his books and gathering the flasks.

"Very well."

"Tom!" the wizard stopped by the door and looked back. "I want your diary."

"I just said I didn't…"

"Your Old Religion diary."

Tom frowned.

"I haven't written in it in years."

"I know. I know very well what you did to it. I still require it."

With a raised eyebrow, Tom approached the table, where a black leather diary flew from the heap of books towards his hand and then given to Merlin, before the wizard left. Merlin sat again, opening the book. It had been a while since he felt Tom's younger magic…

He picked a quill.

 _My name is Merlin Emrys._

 _What can I do for you, Godfather?_

 _List of spells involving The Old Religion._

 _Whatever for?_

Merlin wondered how to write it down.

 _One person. Two different creatures._

There's a moment where ink didn't disappear. Merlin feared Tom wouldn't answer, then the ink disappeared only for a precise list of ingredients and words were written on the page.

"Found what you were looking for?"

Merlin looked up as Tom set 5 vials of Basilisk poison before him. Merlin returned the diary.

"Afraid not. Just how much of a fool you were as a teenager."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"You are one to talk." He retorted and returned towards his books. "After all, who was it that created Mordred and Morgana in the first place?"

Even though it was said coldly, there was no actual bark in the voice. Merlin was the only person that Tom had ever let in. Merlin glanced at the diary, before picking the vials. If he was right, not for long.

 **–PB–**

Saturday, 1 September 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Will you be all right?" Harry wondered as they pulled his trunk to Hogwarts' gates.

"I'll be fine, Morgan. Meals at Three Broomsticks and Hogshead. What could actually go wrong?"

Harry groaned.

"Now you hitched us. Something will go wrong!"

Arthur snorted and messed with Harry's hair.

"Mr and Mr King?"

"Yes." Arthur agreed as Harry fixed his hair.

"The school healer wants to see you before the sorting ceremony."

Harry turned towards the speaking man, only to tense. No way… it couldn't be!

"Very well. See you in a few days, Morgan."

Harry froze and couldn't speak as Arthur shook the Professor's hand, before walking away. No… don't leave me… with him…

"Father…" he whispered before he could stop himself.

Arthur stopped and looked back puzzled, before he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a girl, Morgan. It's just two days. We'll be fine."

"I…"

"Just be a good boy. I'll see you in two days."

Harry's eyes watered as Arthur just turned and left. That's not it, you moron!

"You can leave the truck there; the house elves will take it to your future room."

Harry glanced at the hand appearing on his shoulder and let himself be guided to a cart. He petted the strange creatures once he left.

"Thestral." Harry glanced to the Professor. "Only people who saw death can see them."

"Oh…"

He was taken to the infirmary, where an old man was waiting for them.

"Mr King." Voldemort supplied to the healer.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr King. I am Emrys."

"Sir." Harry bowed his head cautiously, which only made the healer to smile. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. It seems I require to be in touch with any after effects of your attacks."

Harry nodded. He glanced to Voldemort, with Tom Riddle's bloody adult face, who smiled back gallantly.

"Do you require anything, King?"

"No need. Thank you, Professor Riddle." Harry walked to the gurney that Emrys had pointed out to him.

 _Calm down, Harry! You are Not a baby!_

 **–PB–**

 ** _ME's POV_**

Merlin smiled amused at the surprised look on Tom's eyes.

"Anything wrong?" he inquired as he let the boy get ready.

"I didn't tell him my name."

Merlin glanced to the gurney, protected by the curtains.

"Interesting…" he approached and peeked inside only to see King setting two wand holsters aside. "Two wands?"

The boy glanced back, embarrassed.

"Magic Sentient."

Merlin's eyes grew. He let his magic go and tried to touch the boy's mind. It had been a while since he'd had someone who could reply back.

 _«Can you hear me?»_

 _«Of course. You're speaking loud and clear.»_

Merlin opened the curtains.

"Tom!" Tom looked up from his books. "Mr King is Magic Sentient." Tom nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Untaught." The ' _like me_ ' was left unsaid, but Tom understood.

"You are in training body-to-body classes, correct?"

King nodded.

"Father insists I'd have it."

"I'll join you two on any free time I may have." Tom put in.

Merlin watched as King palled ever further.

"There's no need, Sir."

"I'm your Professor, Mr King. It is my job now."

Merlin glanced at Tom, then again to King.

"You need to learn to control yourself." He put in as he took in the scars on the boy's chest, arms and back.

No wonder the boy's father insisted on physical training… Arthur would've…

"Here." Merlin looked away from the scars as Tom forced a calming draught down his mouth.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

And it's Friday again, and Friday is Pendragon's day

thank you for reading, hope you like it and please do review and comment lots ^_^

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	4. Chapter III –Boy Who Betrayed–

**Pairing/s in this chapter:** past KAP/QG, one sided ME/KAP, TMR/HJP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Alternate Universe, Crossover, past Character Death, Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence, House Bullying

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 4,434

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **–** Parseltongue **–**

«Talking in Mind»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–Boy Who Betrayed–**

Saturday, 1 September 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry sat on the Gryffindor table as the ceremony went on. Luckily, Mr Emrys had been kind enough to let him be sorted there in the infirmary… once had been enough!

"Have you heard, James? There is a transferred student." Harry glanced at the teenager siting before him. "Bet it's gonna be a slimy snake!"

"Gryffindor." Harry argued, making the teenager raise an eyebrow. "Harry King."

A brunet with rat teeth and a dirty-blond sat by the black-haired teen's side.

"Stop joking, James. Although nice trick with the eyes."

Harry massaged his eyebrows. Who the hell did this teen think he was?

"So you are the famous lookalike I have." Harry's eyes grew as James Potter sat before him with a Cheshire cat grin. "I am James Potter. Morgan, right?"

"Harry Morgan King."

"Father said your father didn't look a thing like you…"

"Took after mother… witch."

James grinned.

"Pureblood?"

"She married a Muggle." Harry argued coldly.

Immediately the four raised their hands in surrender.

"No problem, man. We have no issue with Halfbloods. Jimmy here is in love with a Muggleborn himself." The black haired argued. "Potter's aren't known for refusing family member for wedding Muggles… must likely a distant cousin."

James nodded in agreement.

"But you're a Gryffindor. This will lend to great misperceptions."

Harry had a feeling he wouldn't enjoy whatever his father was planning.

"Anyway. I am Remus Lupin. This is Peter Pettigrew. And the self-conscious one is Sirius Black."

"Nonsense, he must already know everything about the Blacks." Sirius argued.

Harry scoffed.

"From the little I've seen of you; I'm glad I didn't."

That left James and Sirius gaping at Harry, while Remus held back an amused smile with a cough. Harry turned towards the first years entering the Great Hall. Would Arthur really be okay? The King was used to have servants for everything, how would he care for himself without Harry?

 **–PB–**

They had just entered the Gryffindor Tower when Hedwig showed up with a small parchment. Harry opened it at once.

 _Can't find my wallet._

Harry snorted, he turned towards Hedwig.

"Can you please locate Father's coin purse for him?"

Hedwig hooted and flew away. There was no way Arthur was going to survive without Harry. He waited by the window until Hedwig returned.

 _I can manage by myself._

Harry huffed amused. Arthur so couldn't!

"I hear King faced the Marauders." - "What? No way." - "Is he crazy?" - "The Marauders rule." - "What was he thinking?" - "I heard his father is Muggle." - "Oh…"

Harry glanced up. He so hated that prejudice. He got up and went to the third year's dormitory. He went to his new bed and sat, hidden by the bed curtains.

"Dobby." He whispered.

He wasn't certain why he was doing this. Hell, the house elf in this time had never even heard of him. That is if he even existed. That is if…

"Master Harry Potter Sir called?" Harry opened his eyes, only for them to grow at seeing Dobby with Harry's sock. "Master?"

"Do… Dobby?" Dobby nodded. Harry grabbed his friend and pulled him into a hug. "You've no idea how good it is to see you."

"Something wrong?"

Harry stepped back embarrassed. He quickly told the house elf about the last month and half. Luckily the house elf was a good listener.

"So… I wasn't certain you'd answer if I'd call."

"Master's magic Dobby brought."

Dobby glanced out the bed through the closed curtains, before he got out and a scream was heard. Harry stood only to see Dobby holding James and Sirius in place.

"What were they doing?" he wondered.

"Pranking Young Master Harry King Sir's bed. Dobby protect Young Master Harry King Sir's bed and trunk now will."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Anything for Young Master Harry King Sir."

Harry smiled thankfully.

 **–PB–**

 ** _KAP's POV_**

Arthur was just returning home from his dinner, when he saw a goblin on his living room dressed in nothing more than a rag and one sock. His hand went to his sword at once.

"House elf Dobby at your service, my King."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the bowed until the nose hit the floor goblin.

"How so?"

"Dobby from future Young Master Harry King Sir called. About King Arthur Pendragon Highness all alone Master Harry Potter Sir Dobby told. Good house elf Dobby is. Can clean. Cook. Dress. Garden…"

"Morgan sent you?" Arthur asked uncertain. "He called you from the future?"

"Young Master did."

"I want Morgan's proof."

Dobby disappeared and reappeared with Morgan who lost his footing. Arthur grabbed him, immediately.

"Dobby! Why did you take me from Hogwarts?"

"King Highness proof requested."

Morgan raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

"I thought something along the lines of a letter." Arthur retorted.

"Dobby once tried to save my life by killing me." Morgan put in amused.

Arthur's eyes grew while Dobby interrupted.

"Not kill. Never kill Young Master Harry Potter Sir, only harm." Morgan gave Arthur a pointed look at the house elf's quick reply.

"From what I gathered, all house elves are like that. So just be careful with your orders."

"Will do." Arthur agreed.

"Master Bedroom and sleeping clothes prepare Dobby will." The house elf popped away.

"The speaking…"

"Part of their charm." Morgan agreed. "It's not Merlin, but house elves live to serve."

"So… slave."

"I refuse to own a slave." Morgan argued.

Arthur nodded and looked in his bedroom direction.

"Dobby!" the house elf popped into the living room. "How much is the average for payment of a house elf?"

"One Galleon a week and one day off per month?" he asked uncertain.

"Seems fair. You'll be getting a proper uniform, though. No servant of mine dressed with a rag."

Dobby's eyes watered to Arthur's confusion.

"He isn't firing you, Dobby!" Morgan was quick to explain. "Arthur will only do so by telling you so, understood?" Dobby nodded and popped away, only for them to hear him hiccup from Arthur's bedroom. "House elves are fired by being given clothes. Dobby's sock is the cloth I persuaded his former Master to give him without him noticing it."

Arthur hummed.

"I'll try to remember that. Dobby!" the house elf popped in. "Morgan needs to return to the school."

"Yes, King Highness, take right away Young Master Harry King Sir Dobby will."

Arthur snorted at the titles as the creature took Morgan away. He entered his room to see the fire burning and his bedsheets open along his PJs set. Such a creature would've come in handy back in the days… although… Merlin…

Arthur sat on the bed with his face in one hand.

"Merlin, what do I do?"

 **–PB–**

Tuesday, 4 September 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry avoided the Marauders to the best of his ability. It's not that he didn't want to meet his father and get to know him, but… he didn't want to know a second Dudley.

"Come on, Morgan, you can do better than that."

Harry blushed at Arthur's reprimand, returning his attention to his training practice in the Quidditch pitch field.

"I'm sorry."

Harry did try. It was hard, okay?

 **–PB–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort watched out the window as the Kings duelled in the Quidditch field.

"What is your fascination in the Young King?" he wondered.

"He's a Sentient, Tom. This time's equivalent to my time's druids."

"He's a Gryffindor." Voldemort argued with a sneer.

"He's training, isn't he?" Merlin wondered.

"Getting himself beaten by a Muggle." Voldemort agreed.

"Then go."

"Didn't I just said he's a Gryffindor?"

"Refused by his own House." Merlin put in with a smile.

Voldemort frowned, glancing at his godfather.

 **–PB–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Again, Morgan!"

Harry huffed.

"I'm tired!"

"Don't be such a girl, Morgan!"

Harry glared at Arthur, standing up there as if no wrong in the world.

"That's big from someone who mistook me for a 10-year-old girl!"

Arthur grinned.

"If you are good enough to think, then get up."

Sighing, Harry stood. He picked his wands and set in position.

"You call that a duelling position?"

Harry froze. Only for a pair of hands to start positioning him into a better duel position.

"Sir?" he asked.

"You use two wands. That position won't work on a two wands holder." Voldemort explained. "You need to be ready to use both at any time… as if they were second skin."

"You are a dueller?" Arthur asked impressed.

"Was taught by the best." Voldemort agreed. "Professor Riddle. Last time I forgot to present myself. DADA Professor."

"King." Arthur agreed and the two shook hands.

Harry was ready to freak out now!

"Oh, look. It's King." - "Private lessons with Professor Riddle." - "Told you he was a House traitor." - "No wonder the Marauders make his life a nightmare." - "They call him Boy Who Lived." - "Nonsense. He is Boy Who Betrayed."

Harry's eyes watered.

"Morgan…" Arthur started.

Harry couldn't face him. Not now. Arthur couldn't see him like this. He was a King. He didn't need to worry about Harry's issues… they were Harry's!

He had no idea how he found himself hidden in Hagrid's hunt, but he didn't care.

 **–PB–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the passing Gryffindor females. Merlin was right. Young King had been refused by his own House.

"Is he being picked on?" Mr King asked as Young King disappeared.

"Yes."

Mr King's blue eyes iced.

"Want to see the Headmaster."

Voldemort nodded and took him inside, while he internally was laughing at the reasons why. Dumbledore's face was priceless as the Muggle kept hissing at the old wizard about the way Young King's own House had made the boy's life at school a living hell.

"Mr King, I assure you that…"

"Be certain that my Goblin Account Manager will hear about this." Voldemort glanced at the Muggle impressed, he had to be quite rich. "My son is already filled enough with self-hate. He doesn't need for his own school to low his lack of self-esteem even lower!"

"No student would've…"

"The whole Gryffindor House." Voldemort argued, interrupting Dumbledore.

That made Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout hiss in outrage.

"The whole House?" Slughorn asked. "What did King do?"

"Apparently the ' _Marauders'_ don't like him." Voldemort put in only for the other Professors to twitch. "I suggest for Young King to move to a more accommodate house quarters until his House grow some balls."

"Tom!" Slughorn hissed.

"Either that or I'll take him from school." Mr King snarled.

There's a long silence.

"I did tell the lad he'd get well in Slytherin." Voldemort turned slowly, as did all the others, towards the Sorting Hat. "He may show a layer of Gryffindor bravado, but he thinks like a Slytherin."

Slughorn smiled and turned towards Mr King.

"Is this all right with you, Mr King?"

"I'll still inform my Account Manager."

"I'll help you fill in all the paperwork." Slughorn agreed. "Honestly, Albus, to be refused by his own House…"

Voldemort left the Headmaster's office and went down to the infirmary, where Merlin was leaving with his medicine bag. They walked downstairs and to the grounds, to the hunt that Dumbledore had recently ordered to be built.

"Although he is a Gryffindor on the front, he is a Slytherin on the inside." Merlin hummed. "You already knew that."

"How would've I?"

"My diary." Voldemort looked at Merlin who raised an eyebrow back. "A certain ritual I did as a teenager."

Merlin smirked, before he opened the hunt's door and entered. Inside was Young King against the corner, hugging his legs close.

"Mr King." Merlin called.

"Harry. Mr King is my father." The boy argued, raising his head from his knees.

Just like a cat…

"Harry. Care to explain why I could feel your magic all the way from the infirmary?"

Harry blushed. Cute and shy. Innocent personality.

"I couldn't control it… past memories…" scarred inside and out.

"You hate fame?" Voldemort had to ask.

Harry glanced back, scared. Why would he be scared of Voldemort?

"Yes, Sir." Polite and cautious. "Who would've want to be known for surviving a death that weren't them to save themselves?" he argued coldly. Blunt and bold.

Voldemort sat on the bed, losing the control on his legs.

"I thought…" he whispered. –It was perfect! How could there possible be…–

–Sir?–

Voldemort's eyes grew and he turned slowly towards the boy that Merlin was looking after on the hunt's couch.

–You… understand me?–

–You're speaking perfect English…– Harry's eyes grew. –SHIT!–

"Emrys, the boy's a Parselmouth."

"Side-effect of the poisoning, I'm certain." Merlin hummed. "I'll need to test your blood, Harry. Make sure you haven't become a Lamia."

Harry nodded.

"Your trunk and things will be moved by tonight." Harry turned towards Voldemort confused, yet eerily of him. "For your own safety you are being moved to the Slytherin House."

Harry's eyes grew.

"What?"

"The Gryffindor turned against you." Voldemort interrupted and the lad held back his retort. "It was this or be home-schooled."

"Fine!"

Voldemort almost expected a cat-like hiss to leave the boy's chest. He was only thirteen!

"You'll be moving to my office until the house elves say you can move in."

"Sir?" Harry's eyes grew as he paled, although the Dark Lord gave the lad points for keeping his facial expression serene.

Yes, the lad had definitely looked into Voldemort's being…

"Honestly, King, I don't eat 13-year-old lads by breakfast."

And there was the innocence. Harry's face turned deep red as he sputtered. Merlin snorted sending Voldemort a known look, when his undergarments got too tight. Voldemort huffed. He was no paedophile. It was the damn ritual! Which, obviously, wasn't affecting the lad in the slightest…

"What about 17-year-old?" Merlin whispered as they moved back.

"Why is it affecting me this way?"

"Because you did a stupid ritual." Merlin retorted. "And no, there is no stopping it. Besides it could've be worse."

"How so?" Voldemort hissed, his eyes stuck on the tight-like skin trousers the lad had wear to his train.

"He could've be ugly."

Voldemort glared at Merlin's joke.

"He needs some robes."

Merlin laughed, which made the lad glance back towards them confused.

"This is precious."

"Godfather." Voldemort hissed threateningly.

 **–PB–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry's eyes grew. Godfather? Voldemort had a godfather? The school healer? The nice old man was Lord bloody Voldemort's Godfather?"

"Harry, why don't you came to the infirmary? Take a bath, change clothes and then go to the office?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged, while internally hopping ecstatically.

Anything was better than to be stuck in the same room as Lord Voldemort.

"You've looked into Professor Riddle's life, haven't you?"

"Sir?"

"The way you act around him. You know him." Mr Emrys put in as they entered the infirmary.

"I haven't, Sir. I wouldn't even know how to do it."

"Then what is your problem with my godson?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I've no problem with Professor Voldemort." Harry bowed his head and entered the bathroom. "Dobby."

"Young Master Harry King Sir called?"

"Need a change of clothes, Dobby." Harry put in. "And bathing utensils."

"Right away Dobby will bring."

"Thank you."

 **–PB–**

Harry entered the office. The older man seemed to appreciate that Harry was in robes again from the way he looked at Harry approvingly.

"Take a seat." Harry obeyed. "Tea?"

"Sir?"

"Helps control magic." Voldemort put in.

Harry blushed, but nodded. Only to see the Dark Lord himself set a tea for them.

"I thought wizards used magic to do everything." Harry argued, only to pale at what he said out loud. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Most wizards do. Godfather taught me that using magic for everything is harmful for the magical core."

Harry nodded, accepting his teacup.

"Thank you."

Just as they were about to sip, Dobby popped in with a tray of biscuits, before he disappeared.

"Your house elf?" Voldemort wondered.

"Yes, Sir."

Voldemort picked a biscuit and tried it.

"It's good. Although magic made."

Dobby popped in, picked the tray and disappeared. Not even 2 minutes later he popped in with another batch full.

"That was fast." Harry argued.

"For Young Master Harry King Sir non-magic cookies Dobby bake. Ready only now were. Hot."

"If you bake non-magic, why…"

"Magic ones Master King Highness loves."

"Oh… thanks, Dobby."

Dobby smiled, bowed and popped away.

"He is very loyal to you." Harry nodded. "What do you know about Sentient?"

"That I am one."

Harry glanced at Voldemort's grey eyes that flashed red.

"So nothing at all." Voldemort stood, went to fetch a book and returned. "Let's start then."

Harry gulped at seeing the tome being dropped on the table.

 **–PB–**

A knock on the door made Harry and Voldemort look towards the door, only for it to be open.

"Did I give you permission to enter, Potter?"

"No."

"Then close the door." James closed it. "Open it." With a raised eyebrow, the teen opened it. "Step out."

"Wha…?"

Harry sighed, stood and approached his future father, forced him out and closed the door.

"Knock!"

There was a knock and Harry held the door handle when the teen went to it immediately.

"Now you may come in." Voldemort agreed and Harry released the door handle. James opened the door and entered. "Is it that hard?"

"What?"

"To do things properly." Voldemort put in. "I'll inform your father that you require some etiquette lessons."

"How dare you?!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow as Harry returned towards the desk.

"Being a Gryffindor doesn't mean that you need to be an idiot, Potter." Harry put in, pulling the tome to himself.

"You are one to speak, Boy Who Betrayed."

Harry glanced up to his father, tears at the corner of his eyes. To think he used to look up to the idea of his father…

"Potter!" the two turned towards Voldemort who was sneering down at James. "Why are you here?"

Harry peeked at his father who took out a slip and gave the Dark Lord.

"Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter are grounded. I'm stuck with you. Sirius with the librarian, Remus with Slughorn and Peter with the new caretaker, Fetch or something."

"Professor Slughorn and Mr Filch." Voldemort amended as he read the slip. "You'll start after dinner."

James hummed and turned towards the door.

"Whatever."

"Potter." James looked back. "Aren't you forgetting something?" the teen raised one eyebrow. "Authorization."

James' eyes grew.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Professor Riddle doesn't do kidding." Harry argued, passing over the page.

James grumbled.

"May I be excused, Professor Riddle?"

"Although next time I expect more meaning, indeed you may."

Harry watched James leave furious, only for a hand to appear on his shoulder. He looked up towards Voldemort leaning forward over the desk with a worried look.

"Sir?"

"Are you all right?" Harry frowned puzzled. Why with the fake worried mask? "I saw your teary eyes."

"Oh…" of course… "It's nothing. I'll deal with it."

"You don't need to do it alone."

"I do, though. No matter what… you are always alone in the world when you really need it." Harry blushed at what he said. "I'm sorry, Sir. I…"

"You refused your magic for your father, yet let your mother teach you. Want his approval, yet know not to trust him too much." Voldemort put in. "You learnt early on how to care for yourself."

Harry nodded, letting his fingers caress his forehead scar.

"You learn early on that no one is coming to clean your tears."

Voldemort's hand moved up from Harry's shoulder to his eyes – pushing the glasses up – and cleaned a lone tear in there.

"My godfather once taught me that all you need is the right person to arrive that no matter what happens will always be there for you."

Harry looked surprised to the Dark Lord. This was the freaking Dark Lord cleaning away Harry's tears, for heaven's sake!

"I thought you didn't do feelings…" he spoke only to blush at what he had said. "I'm sorry, I…"

Harry froze when a laugh interrupted him. He looked up and his eyes landed on the laughing Lord Voldemort.

"I know love. I don't understand the idea of letting someone have so much power over you, but I know. My godfather is still in love with his first love." Voldemort shared a smile with Harry. "While I was your age I decided I would never fall in love."

"You can't just never fall in love." Harry argued outraged.

"Yet I tried." Voldemort retorted amused. "I did an ancient ritual. To fall in love with a… impossible person."

"So… you save yourself, by making the impossible possible."

Voldemort nodded.

"Except that I've met someone that fills all the requirements."

"Oh?"

"And let me tell you, it took a lot of work so that would've be impossible."

Harry frowned. Why was Voldemort telling him all this?

"Then there's one woman whose magic makes you love unconditionally, no matter what?"

"A wizard, yes."

Harry's eyes grew at the way Voldemort was looking back. No… it couldn't be… there was no… no freaking way!

"What were my requirements?" he asked, leaning back on the chair.

Voldemort smiled back.

" _Dark as night and unruly as a tornado hair._ With the ingredients being Wool of Bat and Cat Hair." Instinctively Harry took a hand to his hair and tried to set it down, which made Voldemort laugh. " _Most vivid eyes yet deadly like the death curse._ With Newt Eyes and Valerian Root."

"Death curse?"

"Avada Kedavra – the spell is as green as your eyes."

Harry hummed.

"Only you would call it romantic."

He blushed when Voldemort laughed.

" _Whose blood shares two magical creatures incompatible to each other._ With Snake Poison and Infusion of Wormwood." Harry nodded, both knowing that one. " _Will have innocent personality yet scarred inside and out._ With Unicorn Horn and Dried Nettle."

"Very well. Sounds like me." He agreed grudgingly.

" _With magic yet raised among muggles._ With Fairy Wings and Daisy Roots. _Famous yet unwillingly._ With Graphorn Horn and Sloth Brain." Harry made a face at the ingredients. "True, though." Harry nodded with a groan. " _Powerful Light Core yet tainted with a flick of Dark._ With Moly Petals and Nightshade."

Harry massaged his lightning scar.

"Take the powerful out and I take it."

Voldemort bit down a smirk.

" _Cute and shy yet strong and fierceful._ With Puffskein Heart and Dragon Liver." Harry glared at being called cute. "In my defence I thought that by any chance you'd be real, you'd be a female."

"Point taken. But I'm not cute!"

" _Polite and cautious yet blunt and bold._ With Lionfish Spine and Mistletoe Berries." Harry huffed and nodded. " _A Slytherin in soul but a Gryffindor in heart._ With Snake Fang and Griffin Claws."

Harry closed his eyes, taking it all the info in.

"So… you are stuck with me."

"Looks like it. Although… it's a two-way ticket."

Harry opened his eyes, frowning.

"I don't…"

"Probably because you are too young."

Harry glanced down at the tome and then up to Voldemort.

"So we are stuck together."

"It seems so."

"You want me?"

Voldemort frowned looking at Harry.

"I don't know what you've seen of me, Harry. Do know that what I consider mine, I don't give up."

Harry's eyes watered and nodded.

"Arthur King isn't my father." That made Voldemort's eyes grew. "James Potter's my father and Lily Evans's my mother. My Muggles were Lily's Sister and Brother-in-law."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Time-travel?"

"Magic brought me and Arthur together… I know you from the future… I never _looked_ into you." Voldemort nodded standing up and approaching his books. "You killed my parents. Put this scar into my forehead at 15-months-old." Voldemort froze. "Your diary's memory used the Slytherin's Basilisk to bit me, but Fawkes saved me."

The Dark Lord turned and looked at Harry.

"I'm the Dark Wizard who got you pain… who made you perfect for my anti-love spell." Harry nodded. "Your parents will be secured."

"Thank you."

"Explains why you worry about what Potter thinks of you… Uncle's name."

"Why?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, letting his Tom Riddle mask fall. Harry didn't even vacillate.

"We both know what I'm thinking."

"I don't approve killing."

Voldemort smirked.

"And I that someone touched what is mine." Harry opened his mouth to argue. "They made you refuse your magic. Even Mr King who doesn't like magic has decided to take you in."

"I… is it possible to bring friends from future?"

"I can try." Voldemort agreed as he took a book from the shelf.

"Hermione Jean Granger… she's like a sister. Muggleborn. Neville Frank Longbottom. Ronald Bilius, Frederick Sigmund and George Dashiel Weasley."

"Very well, now the Muggles."

Unwilling, Harry nodded.

"Vernon Dursley, younger brother of Marge – Marjorie – Dursley and husband of Petunia Dursley née Evans."

"This Marjorie…"

"Aunt Marge loved to set her dogs – she's a breeder of pit bulls – on me. One year she gifted me dog treats as a Christmas gift."

Voldemort snarled and Dobby popped in.

"Young Master Harry King Sir's room ready be."

"Password is: Equality." Harry nodded. "Take Harry to the Slytherin common room's. introduce him to Miss Nott. Tell her that Professor Riddle told you to."

"As Professor Dark Lord tell to Dobby will do."

Voldemort approached Harry and tilted his chin up, letting his lipless lips befall on the forehead.

"She'll protect you in the Slytherin House." He put in, before handling Harry the book and entering the fireplace.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

thank you for reading, hope you like it and please do review and comment lots ^_^

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	5. Chapter IV –Re-Encounter–

**N** **er** **words in this chapter:** 3,902

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **–** Parseltongue **–**

«Talking in Mind»

 _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–Re-Encounter–**

Tuesday, 4 September 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry glanced at the book title. _Magic Signature, what is Light, Grey and Dark?_

"Young Master Harry King Sir protect Dobby should?"

"Hmm?"

"Professor Dark Lord."

"He's in love with me."

Dobby's eyes grew.

"Young Master Harry King Sir be…?"

"No… not yet anyway. While in school Voldemort did a curse on himself… we are stuck with each other."

Dobby nodded worried.

"Good at hiding bodies Dobby is."

Harry's eyes grew and chocked down a laugh, both at picturing Dobby killing Voldemort and at the idea that Mr Malfoy had made Dobby…

"I'll let you know if I change ideas."

Dobby nodded and walked Harry all the way to the Slytherin House, once inside he pointed out a brunette teenager with green brown eyes, sitting by herself.

"Miss Nott?" the girl looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Professor Riddle told me to befriend you as you'd save me within the Slytherin House."

The girl glanced back and then signalled to the chair by her side.

"Serenity Martina Nott."

"Harry Morgan King."

"Any reason for Riddle to take you, a Gryffindor, under his arm and send you into the Slytherin's den?"

"Most likely because I'm half-Slytherin."

Serenity smiled back, before returning to her homework. Harry opened his book and started to read.

"Wha' ya think ya're doin' he'e, ya oversized furball?"

Harry picked a parchment from his shoulder-bag, alongside a quill and black ink bottle and started taking notes. Knowing Voldemort; he'd have to do some kind of lengthily essay later on it.

"Hum hum."

Harry frowned and glanced up, only to find a seventeen-year-old female with a toad-like face in a pink robe looking right back at him.

"Do you need a cough drop or something?" he wondered.

The girl's eyes narrowed and Harry noticed the also seventeen-year-old male with her.

"Wha're ya doin' he'e, Furball?"

Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Sorry, I don't speak troll."

The male growled and took out his wand.

"Ya filthy mudblood…"

Harry grabbed his wand under the table, but he never got to use it. To his surprise, Serenity got up with her own wand in hand.

"You two are boring me, you know? I don't like being bored… let's play."

To Harry's disgust the male teenager started salivating and his eyes grew dark. Someone had a crush…

"Yes, Se'inity, le's teach this G'yffindo' togethe'."

"Actually, Professor Riddle himself sent him to the Slytherin House." Harry watches as all the rest of the house stepped back from Serenity's sight. As if… afraid? "So, Umbridge and Vincent… you just messed with the wrong Gryffindor turned Slytherin."

"Slytherin…?" the female, Umbridge Harry suspected was her name, asked.

Serenity grinned and Harry frowned.

"Indeed." Serenity pointed her wand at Umbridge. "Let's start with you, Miss Umbridge, shall we? _Verto Bufo_!"

Harry's eyes grew as right there before everyone, Umbridge turned into a toad, not any toad, no, but a bloody pink one!

"Se'enity! All this fo' a f'eak?"

Serenity turned towards Vincent and grinned.

"But of course."

"When ya wed me ya're so no'…"

" _Abscindere genitalium_!" Serenity hissed, suddenly very angry.

A scream followed and then Harry heard something fall, followed by a drip-drip like sound. All male Slytherins moved their hands low protecting their body parts from the 'crazy' witch.

"Serenity?" Harry asked uncertain, wondering if he was really safe with her as Voldemort had said he'd be.

"I'm so never wedding this excuse of a wizard. What were my family thinking?"

Hesitantly, Harry stood. He picked pink toad Umbridge from the floor and pushed the older teen with him to the fireplace.

"DADA's office."

The three left and Vincent curled himself into a foetal position on the floor in pain.

"What did Tom do?" Mr Emrys asked, entering through the front door.

"Where's Professor Riddle?"

"I'm here." Voldemort replied, following Emrys just as the fireplace flashed green and Serenity followed Harry. "Miss Nott?"

"They insulted Harry." She retorted. "Vincent only got it worse when he threatened to make me a ' _perfect'_ house wife."

Voldemort glanced at Emrys who was looking at the teenager on the floor.

"He didn't consider himself man enough with you so you took his manhood away?"

"Yes." Serenity agreed all too happily.

–Who is she? Your bastard daughter?– Harry wondered worriedly.

Voldemort laughed, only to receive a glare from Emrys - to Harry's amusement.

–Just someone I know that can keep an eye out on you. She's her father's daughter after all.– "Can you… reattach his manhood?"

"Even if I could've by any chance… he lost too much blood already. His brain has already started to feel the repercussions."

"Are you suggesting that he's brain dead?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes."

Voldemort hummed and took out his wand.

–Harry, look away.– Voldemort ordered and, when Harry obeyed, he noticed he still had toad Umbridge on his hands. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

A green light glow in the room and the whimpering stopped. Harry took a hand to his forehead scar. It was strange how Voldemort didn't even vacillate. Then again, Harry had seen Arthur kill a Dementor before… but that was a magical creature… it was different… right?

"I didn't see you as a toad person, Mr King." Harry glanced at Emrys, looking at the toad on Harry's arms, which made Serenity laugh. "Why is it pink, I wonder?"

"It's not Harry's." Serenity argued. She approached and picked Umbridge. "It's a gift, Sir, for you." And she gave Voldemort the toad.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, looking at the toad and then at Harry.

–Something I should know?–

–That's… Umbridge. She and Vincent called me furball and mudblood, between others. Vincent even attempted at attacking me.– Harry answered indecisive if he should've, only to find Serenity look at him with whole new eyes. "Bitten by Basilisk." He argued.

"How did you survive?"

"Fawkes. Headmaster's Phoenix."

Serenity nodded.

"Miss Nott, take Mr King back to the Slytherin common room. And no more maiming your classmates." Emrys ordered.

Harry had a feeling that Serenity was not even going to attempt to follow the order.

 **–PB–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

"Do I want to know?" Merlin asked as Voldemort looked at the pink toad.

"Most likely not." Voldemort argued and shaped Vincent Goyle on the floor into another toad. "Can you fill in the report of two disappearances?" he asked with a sweet smile to his godfather.

Merlin's eyes grew and looked at the pink toad and then towards Voldemort.

"What did they do to deserve such predicament?"

"Insulted and attempted to attack Harry King."

"Who saw you and who sees." Merlin whispered as Umbridge the toad shivered. "Does he know?"

"I told him. Speaking of that; I want you to do a full check-up on Lily Evans."

"She's not abused by her Muggles."

"I know, but she's Harry's biological mother and I promised Harry to fully care for his parents this time around."

Merlin glanced back, surprised.

"Time-travel?"

"Apparently."

Merlin nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

 **–PB–**

Thursday, 20 December 1973

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry smiled at Arthur when he finally arrived Hogsmead and the older man was waiting, looking out of place by the side of the train station.

"Serenity, that's Arthur King and his unique dressing style."

Serenity snorted as they noticed Arthur had dressed his shirt the wrong way around. Arthur smiled when he saw them and approached at once.

"Hey, Morgan."

"Father, this is Serenity Nott."

Arthur bowed and picked Serenity's hand only to kiss the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance, Miss Lady."

Harry rolled his eyes at Arthur's gentlemanliness.

"Don't embarrass me, Father."

"Unlike children this age, I was taught chivalry." Arthur argued.

"Why be a gentleman to someone who can kick your butt?"

"Your mother and aunt could kick my butt and I always was a gentleman to them." Arthur retorted as he escorted them to their house and Harry wondered how a man like Arthur could say butt with a straight face… Harry tensed and turned towards Arthur. They didn't mention Arthur's past; it was like an unspoken law. "We'll here." Arthur added.

They entered and Harry glanced at the entrance, before turning towards Arthur.

"Take out that shirt."

"Why?" Arthur wondered, looking down at his shirt. "It's matching…"

"It's the wrong way."

Arthur hummed and took it out, letting Harry help him redress. When he was done, he turned towards Serenity whom was looking around the room.

"It's cute."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her upstairs with him towards his room.

"It's not a Manor, but…"

Serenity smiled back.

"It's perfect. Love the view."

Harry grinned, approaching her on the small window to the castle.

"Reason why I love the room so much. Father thinks I spend too much time up here."

"You most likely do." She agreed, which made Harry stuck his tongue at her as a reply. "Are you certain your father doesn't mind me speaking the winter over?"

"I don't!" they heard from the kitchen under them.

Harry snorted as Serenity chuckled.

"Toilet?"

"Come." They descended the stairs to the kitchen, where Arthur was drinking a Butterbeer, to the living room and back to the backyard. In there by the duelling private camp was a small cabin. Harry opened the door to show the makeshift toilet. "It has hot water." He put it.

Serenity laughed.

"I take it there wasn't always hot water?"

"Nope. I had to keep pestering father."

Serenity nodded and they returned inside.

"Want to have lunch at Hogshead?" Arthur asked. "Ab makes a great stew."

"Let me get out of the school robes." Serenity argued and climbed to Harry's room by herself.

"She looks nice." Arthur put in.

"She is." Harry agreed.

"Girlfriend nice?" Arthur added.

Harry went deep red.

"No…" he glanced to the kitchen to make certain she didn't hear Arthur – she'd never let him leave it down! "Sister nice."

"Why just sister?"

Harry put his head in his hands. It's not like he could tell Arthur about Voldemort's curse, now was it?

"Wrong… gender."

"Oh? Oh! 'Kay then. Is it ' _acceptable'_ in the Magical World?"

"Yes." Both turned to see Serenity return with a smile and a nice green robe on.

"It is completely acceptable. I take it, it isn't in the Muggle World?"

"No, it's not." Harry agreed. "You look nice."

"What Morgan means is; you look astonishing, Miss Lady."

Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, Mr King."

"Unlike my son here, I know beauty when I see it."

Harry went deep red as Serenity smirked.

"I'm so going to regret introducing you two." He whispered, which only made the girl send him one of her poker grins.

Harry rolled his eyes and they left, heading to the Hogshead.

"So, Miss Nott, any boys in my son's life I should be eerily about?"

"Boys? No, I keep any unwanted and wanted attention at bay." Serenity replied while Harry rolled his eyes. "No one touches my baby brother without my permission."

"I'm older than you." Harry argued.

"Not mentally." Serenity retorted. "You act like a toddler most of the time. It's a wonder that the hat wants to put you in Slytherin."

Harry stuck his tongue at Serenity, who stuck hers back. Serenity was nice. Sure she was the complete opposite from Ron and Hermione, but… he missed them and it was refreshing that she was nothing alike since Voldemort had been unable to bring them to the past.

They entered the inn and the teens went to the nearest table.

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked, uncertain.

"Arthur!" Harry turned as a man smiled at Arthur. "So good to see you, Sire."

"You know this man, Mr King?" Ab asked, apprehensively.

Arthur frowned and looked between the innkeeper and the man, Gwaine.

"How much does he owe?" he finally asked with a _'not again'_ look.

"50 galleons. Just the past hour."

Harry's mouth fell open while Arthur just sighed with a roll of eyes.

"You are unbelievable, Gwaine… Put it on my tab, Ab."

"Will do, Sir."

Arthur grabbed the man, Gwaine, by the back of the neck and manhandled him towards the table, pushing him down into a chair.

"How are you alive?"

"No idea. One day I just was."

Arthur rolled his eyes, yet again.

"Children, this is my wayward friend of sorts Gwaine. Gwaine, my son Morgan and his friend Serenity."

"Mademoiselle."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yep. Definitely Father's friend." He grumbled to Serenity who grinned back.

 **–PB–**

 ** _KAP's POV_**

Arthur glanced at Morgan on his bed and Miss Nott on the makeshift bed that Dobby had made for her, and then descended the stairs, going to his room where Gwaine was.

"So… Morgan is…?"

"Not my biological son. I died. Was… reborn half a year ago and met Morgan. He looks a lot like a male version of Morgana and is also magical… I won't do to him what I did with Morgan and Mordred."

"Why not, Sire?"

"Merlin showed me that he had magic just before I died."

Gwaine hummed.

"Any idea why we're here?"

"None."

"Your instinct tells you to protect the laddie?"

"I know it sounds strange, principally considering our past with magic…"

"Hey. If Merlin was magical, who am I to point fingers? Just as long as he doesn't kill me like his namesake did, to me it's all right."

Arthur smiled and Dobby popped in, setting a mattress on the floor before the fireplace.

"Hope you don't mind the floor." He put in with a smirk, just for the other to glare back. Both knowing it was payback for the drinking at Ab.

"We've slept in worse places, Princess." Gwaine argued, only to get a glare back from Arthur. "So… we need to keep _past_ secret."

"For the most part, yes."

Gwaine nodded.

"What about the others… Merlin?"

"Just you and me… there's no sign of others."

Gwaine lowered his head sadly.

 **–PB–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry stood slowly, climbed down the stairs and slowly walked towards the front door, put on his boots and left. What was _this_ calling him?

"Going somewhere, Laddie?"

Harry jumped and turned, only to see Gwaine jump to the floor as Harry's magic reacted in instinct. Harry's eyes grew.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he pleaded as the Muggle stood from the snowy road.

"Don't worry. Now… why are you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"With a beautiful sharing your room? No wonder." Harry glared at Gwaine. "I'm sleeping on the floor by the fire." Gwaine added as explanation for him to be out the house as well. "Your father's punishment."

Harry snorted, feeling pity for the Muggle now.

"In two weeks me and Serenity will return to school. You'll be able to move towards my room then."

Gwaine nodded with a smile and then glanced at the road they were taking that lead out the village.

"Should've I brought Arthur's sword along?"

Harry showed his two wand-holsters on each arm.

"Father made me get two wands and respective holsters. I only take them off to bath."

"Oh well. Whatever's calling your magic here I'm certain I can fight it with my bare hands."

The two frowned when they actually left the village and kept down the road. Gwaine didn't ask questions, which Harry was thankful for since he had no idea what he was doing.

 _"Hush, you two. Someone is coming!"_

Harry glanced at Gwaine who made a quiet move and then a signal for Harry to go one-way and he the other – never Harry was so happy to pay attention in Arthur's classes… Harry nodded and walked slowly, using Arthur's training not to make any noise, around the trio (maybe more?).

 _"Are you certain?" "I don't hear anything."_

 _"That's because you two don't shut up!"_

"Actually, even if they would've shut up, you'd still have issues listening." Arthur's voice argued louder than the ' _whispering'_ voices. Harry hurried on his walking, what was Arthur doing here? Did Harry awake the whole house with his outing? "What are you doing here in the forest at this time of the night? Mid-winter no less."

"It's complicated." A voice argued louder than before and it made Harry gasp as he now recognised it…

He run towards the hiding group, only to find Hermione, the twins and a blondie girl he didn't recognise.

"Guys!" Harry run towards them and took out his outing robe, pulling it over the freezing blond girl.

"Harry."

"Your friends?" Arthur asked, putting his sword back on his holster.

What? He intended on attacking a group of teenagers with his sword? Harry would've have to have a talk with him!

"Yes, Sir. From my time." Harry agreed while glaring at the sword.

Arthur limited to raise an eyebrow back in a 'did you expect me to come unprotected?'. He then took out his jacket, Gwaine by his side doing the same and pulling it over the shivering teenagers.

"Must've been sent to this time same way I did." Gwaine whispered towards Arthur.

Arthur nodded, only for Hermione to cough.

"They need a physician." Arthur put in, as he pulled Hermione to his back and Gwaine picked the blondie. "Morgan, run towards the school. See if anyone can help."

Harry nodded and fled to Hogshead where he entered the floo. As soon as he stood from falling on the office's floor, he found Voldemort entering the office in nothing but a night robe to hid his naked body.

"It's late, Harry."

"Found Hermione, the twins and a girl. They're sick."

Voldemort frowned and nodded.

"Let me change." Harry nodded. "Go to my godfather, ask him for a cold kit." Harry turned to re-enter the fireplace. "And Harry?" the teen stopped and looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Nice PJs."

Harry glanced down, only to blush deep red as he remembered that he'd given his outer robe away…

 **–PB–**

Harry returned with Voldemort, only to find Serenity had shared her clothes with Hermione and the blondie. He sent her a thankful look, to which she nodded.

"Professor Riddle." Arthur nodded at Voldemort as Dobby shared the few blankets they had around. "My condolences, I know it's late."

"Do not worry, Mr King. Your son already explained everything to me."

Arthur nodded as Voldemort opened the bag and took several potions out.

"Professor… Riddle?" Hermione asked deep pale.

Voldemort looked at her and then at Harry.

–Explain to your sister, Harry.–

Harry approached Hermione.

"Just trust me on this. He won't hurt us." Hermione glanced at Harry and then at Voldemort. "Please?"

"I… I'm not… sure."

"He promised to change the future."

Hermione nodded and let Voldemort give them the potions.

"Who are they?" Serenity wondered.

"My cousins." Harry replied, sitting down on a chair as Voldemort worked. "We lost touch during last year when me and Mum got caught by the Dark Wizards."

Serenity hummed.

"They are so obviously Elyan's children." Gwaine put in towards Arthur. "How's Thompson?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Dad was attacked after cousin Harry went missing." The blondie put in.

When Voldemort finally closed the bag, Harry glanced at him.

"Serenity, send a letter to your father. Mr.s and Miss.s Thompson need to be enrolled in school."

Serenity stood with a nod.

"I'm using Hedwig, Harry." Harry nodded. "I need your first names, Thompsons."

"Hermione, Luna, Fred and George."

Serenity nodded and went towards the kitchen to climb upstairs. Voldemort pointed his wand at the room, raising a soundless ward.

"You four were brought to the past by a spall I did. It went wrong since I've tried to bring you to me alongside a certain Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Most likely a misspell." Gwaine put in. "I also was brought to this time."

"This… Thompson?"

"My brother-in-law." Arthur agreed. "That wasn't a lie. Although we didn't use surnames back then… he was Elyan son of Tom."

"Back then…" Voldemort frowned. "Harry said he was from the future, he said nothing about you."

"He's King Arthur." Harry put in. " _The_ King Arthur."

Voldemort's eyes grew as Hermione stuttered.

"And I'm Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot." Gwaine said with a bow.

Voldemort turned slowly towards Gwaine and then looked at Arthur.

"How…?"

"Magic brought me and Morgan together. And then to this time."

"Morgan?" Hermione asked.

"Harry Morgan King. The goblin put my mid-name as Morgan because the King kept calling me Morgan. Morgana at the time."

"King Arthur doesn't approve of magic." Voldemort put in.

"What about Merlin?" Hermione asked. "Everyone knows that Merlin's the greatest Wizard of all time."

Arthur and Gwaine shared a look.

"The books are wrong." Arthur put in. "I only found out Merlin had magic two days before my death. Magic was forbidden back then."

"Queen Gwen made Merlin the Magical Counsellor." Voldemort put in, making Arthur and Gwaine turn towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Queen Gwen was pregnant on the day of your death. The child was magical."

"Magical born like Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know so much?"

"Merlin raised the child, the child's child and so on. My godfather _is_ Emrys."

"That's impossible. Merlin would've be centuries old." Hermione argued.

The front door opened and Emrys entered.

"Thousands actually."

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered.

Emrys turned towards Arthur, only for him to gape.

"Sire…"

"Old age doesn't suit you, you look like Dragoon." Emrys turned towards Gwaine who approached him and hugged him. "Then again, knowing you… that _was_ you."

"Gwaine? You were dead! We buried you."

"Ask your godson."

Emrys rolled his eyes and used his staff to approach the ill ones.

"Why am I not surprised. Tom, what dark spell did you do this time?"

"Wait… back off… you are Merlin?" Harry demanded to know.

"Merlin Emrys." Emrys agreed. "Tom what did you give them?"

"Potions for the cold." Voldemort replied.

"I should've known better than to allow you to use potions by yourself. Good thing I decided to follow you. You four… bath!"

"Bathroom in the backyard." Harry put in as Serenity returned.

The four shared looks before Hermione and Luna went together first.

"Mr Emrys."

"Miss Nott." Emrys agreed. "The house sure looks packed."

"Must be the elephant in the room." Gwaine agreed.

"More like the dragon." The twins argued, making Gwaine grin at them.

"Do you three ever stop joking?" Arthur hissed.

They shared looks to Harry's amusement.

"Nope." They retorted simultaneously.

Harry couldn't hold it and laughed, only to get swapped at the head by Serenity.

"Hey! Sissy!" he pouted.

"Behave, Lil' Bro."

"That hurt, Sis."

Serenity raised an eyebrow and Harry huffed, massaging his back of head.

"Someone has been busy. It's been months and you already got a girlfriend?" the twins asked, hovering over Harry and Serenity.

"Sister." Harry argued. "What's with everyone and immediately assuming we're lovers?"

"People's mentality assume girls and boys can't be friends." Hermione argued as she and Luna returned. "Fred, George, you're next."

"Whatever you say, Lil' Sis." They saluted and went to the backyard.

Emrys picked the bag from Voldemort and started to look through the potions and balms. Harry saw Arthur approaching the healer.

"Emrys!"

The healer turned towards Arthur only for the King to punch him in the face.

"Whoa there. And it starts." Gwaine claimed amused as Emrys released his staff and hit Arthur back, the two starting to roll on the floor, beating each other.

Harry was left gaping.

 **(TBC)**


End file.
